The present invention relates generally to devices for delivering therapeutic fluids and more particularly to small, portable infusion devices and methods that can be used to transcutaneously deliver these fluids safely and simply to a mammalian patient. Even more particularly, the present invention relates disposable and reusable modular components of a, small, portable infusion device.
Today, there are numerous diseases and other physical ailments that are treated by various medicines including pharmaceuticals, nutritional formulas, biologically derived or active agents, hormonal and gene based material and other substances in both solid or liquid form. In the delivery of these medicines, it is often desirable to bypass the digestive system of a, mammalian patient to avoid degradation of the active ingredients caused by the catalytic enzymes in the digestive tract and liver. Delivery of a medicine other than by way of the, intestines is known as parenteral delivery. Parenteral delivery of various drugs in liquid form is often desired to enhance the effect of the substance being delivered, insuring that the unaltered medicine reaches its intended site at a significant concentration. Also, undesired side effects associated with other routes of delivery, such as systemic toxicity, can potentially be avoided.
Often, a medicine may only be available in a liquid form, or the liquid version may have desirable characteristics that cannot be achieved with solid or pill form. Delivery of liquid medicines may best be accomplished by infusing directly into the cardiovascular system via veins or arteries, into the subcutaneous tissue or directly into organs, tumors, cavities, bones or other site-specific locations within the body.
Parenteral delivery of liquid medicines into the body is often accomplished by administering bolus injections using a needle and reservoir, or continuously by gravity driven dispensers or transdermal patch technologies. Bolus injections often imperfectly match the clinical needs of the patient, and usually require larger individual doses than are desired at the specific time they are given. Continuous delivery of medicine through gravity feed systems compromise the patient""s mobility and lifestyle, and limit the therapy to simplistic flow rates and profiles. Transdermal patches have special requirements of the medicine being delivered, particularly as it relates to the molecular structure, and similar to gravity feed systems, the control of the drug administration is severely limited.
Ambulatory infusion pumps have been developed for delivering liquid medicaments to a patient. These infusion devices have the ability to offer sophisticated fluid delivery profiles accomplishing bolus requirements, continuous infusion and variable flow rate delivery. These infusion capabilities usually result in better efficacy of the drug and therapy and less toxicity to the patient""s system. An example of a use of an ambulatory infusion pump is for the delivery of insulin for the treatment of diabetes mellitus. These pumps can deliver insulin on a continuous basal basis as well as a bolus basis as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,843 to Schneider et al.
The ambulatory pumps often work with a reservoir to contain the liquid medicine, such as a cartridge or reservoir, and use electromechanical pumping or metering technology to deliver the medication to the patient via tubing from the infusion device to a needle that is inserted transcutaneously, or through the skin of the patient. The devices allow control and programming via electromechanical buttons or switches located on the housing of the device, and accessed by the patient or clinician. The devices include visual feedback via text or graphic screens, such as liquid crystal displays known as LCD""s, and may include alert or warning lights and audio or vibration signals and alarms. The device can be worn in a harness or pocket or strapped to the body of the patient.
Currently available ambulatory infusion devices are expensive, difficult to program and prepare for infusion, and tend to be bulky, heavy and very fragile. Filling these devices can be difficult and require the patient to carry both the intended medication as well as filling accessories. The devices require specialized care, maintenance, and cleaning to assure proper functionality and safety for their intended long-term use. Due to the high cost of existing devices, healthcare providers limit the patient populations approved to use the devices and therapies for which the devices can be used.
Clearly, therefore, there was a need for a programmable and adjustable infusion system that is precise and reliable and can offer clinicians and patients a small, low cost, light weight, simple to use alternative for parenteral delivery of liquid medicines.
In response, the applicant of the present application provided a small, low cost, lightweight, easy to use device for delivering liquid medicines to a patient, which is described in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/943,992, filed on Aug. 31, 2001. The device includes an exit port, a dispenser for causing fluid from a reservoir to flow to the exit port, a local processor programmed to cause a flow of fluid to the exit port based on flow instructions from a separate, remote control device, and a wireless receiver connected to the local processor for receiving the flow instructions. To reduce the size, complexity and costs of the device, the device is provided with a housing that is free of user input components, such as a keypad, for providing flow instructions to the local processor.
What is still desired are new and improved devices for delivering fluid to a patient. Preferably, the fluid delivery devices will be simple in design, and inexpensive and easy to manufacture, to further reduce the size, complexity and costs of the devices, such that the devices or portions thereof lend themselves to being small and disposable in nature.
In addition, the fluid delivery devices will preferably include combinations of disposable and reusable modular components in an effort to further reduce the costs of such devices.
The applicant has determined that a sophisticated ambulatory infusion device that can be programmed to reliably deliver variable flow profiles of liquid medications, yet is small, lightweight and low cost, is needed. Avoiding the general upkeep and maintenance required by expensive, long-term use devices is necessary for broader acceptance of ambulatory infusion therapy. Smaller and lighter devices are easier to carry and are more comfortable for the patient even allowing the device to attach with adhesive to the patient""s skin similar to a transdermal patch.
An inexpensive device allows greater flexibility in prescribing the device for use by reducing the financial burden on healthcare insurance providers, hospitals and patient care centers as well as patients themselves. In addition, low cost devices make it more practical for a patient to have one or more replacement devices readily available. If the primary device is lost or becomes dysfunctional, availability of the replacement eliminates costly expedited repair and avoids periods of discontinued ambulatory therapy.
The present invention, therefore, provides a small, lightweight and low cost fluid delivery device capable of adjustable and programmable fluid delivery includes a housing that surrounds a reservoir chamber. In fluid communication with the reservoir chamber is a dispenser for dispensing the fluid from the reservoir in finite amounts. The dispenser is controlled by an electronic microcontroller (referred to as the xe2x80x9clocal processorxe2x80x9d) of the fluid delivery device. The fluid delivery device further includes a communication element that receives information from a remote control device not mechanically attached to the fluid delivery device of the present invention. Also included is an exit port assembly in fluid communication with the dispenser from which the liquid medication exits the fluid delivery device and enters the body of a mammalian patient transcutaneously.
The types of liquids that could be delivered by the fluid delivery device of the present invention include but are not limited to: insulin, antibiotics, nutritional fluids, total parenteral nutrition or TPN, analgesics, morphine, hormones or hormonal drugs, gene therapy drugs, anticoagulants, analgesics, cardiovascular medications, AZT or chemotherapeutics. The types of medical conditions that the fluid delivery device of the present invention might be used to treat are diabetes, cardiovascular disease, pain, chronic pain, cancer, AIDS, neurological diseases, Alzheimer""s Disease, ALS, Hepatitis, Parkinson""s Disease or spasticity.
The housing of the fluid delivery device is preferably free of electromechanical elements, such as switches or buttons, that the patient would press to program or alter the programming of the fluid delivery device. The primary interface between the fluid delivery device and the user is via the remote control device.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, the device for delivering fluid includes a disposable assembly having an exit port assembly, a metering portion of a dispenser for controlling fluid flow to the exit port assembly, and a housing containing the exit port assembly and the metering portion of the dispenser. The device also includes a reusable assembly having a control portion of the dispenser adapted to control the metering portion of the dispenser upon attachment of the reusable assembly and the disposable assembly, a local processor connected to the dispenser and programmed to cause fluid flow to the exit port assembly through the dispenser based upon flow instructions, a local wireless communication element connected to the local processor for receiving flow instructions from a remote wireless device, and a housing containing the control portion of the dispenser, the controller and the local wireless communication element.
The housings of the disposable assembly and the reusable assembly are adapted to be removably attached, and a power source is contained in the disposable assembly for providing power to the reusable assembly upon attachment of the reusable assembly and the disposable assembly.
These aspects of the invention together with additional features and advantages thereof may best be understood by reference to the following detailed descriptions and examples taken in connection with the accompanying illustrated drawings.